


Losing Leo fanart2

by Shallala



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallala/pseuds/Shallala
Summary: Another Losing Leo inspired doodle/sketch ;)





	Losing Leo fanart2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Leaves/gifts).




End file.
